


A Supernatural Christmas Carol

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Mean John, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: John Winchester has always been mean against his sons. Will the visits of three spirits change the way he treads them?





	

It wasn't like John Winchester hated Christmas, it was more that he didn't get why people were always so much happier during Christmas. The world was still shit, people still died and monsters still lurked. Now John Winchester was a strict man. Especially against his oldest son, Dean.

After John's youngest son Sam left the family business, John decided to keep closer attention to Dean, but it was of no use.

When Dean went on a solo hunt, he met someone. Not just someone, but a _guy._ John did not approve of Dean's relationship with this _Castiel_.  
But Dean made it very clear that he needed John's approval. He _loved_ Castiel. Like Dean would know what love feels like.  
He lived with Castiel in Kansas. They had a house and when Dean wasn't hunting he was there.

They had just finished a hunt and Dean was quickly packing his back.

"Where are you going?" John asked his son.

"Kansas, I promised Cas I would have dinner with him and if I'm quick I can make it." Dean answered not stopping with packing his bag.

"Right, _Cas_." John spat out the name. Dean closed the zipper of his bag.

"Yes, Cas." Dean said while slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You know, my _fiancé_." John looked his son in the eyes.

"Off you go then." Dean turned his back to his father and opened the door of their crappy motel room.

"Dean." Dean looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I expect you in Webster City, Iowa tomorrow." John said.

"But dad," Dean stuttered, "That's a six hour drive and it's Christmas tomorrow."

"So?" John asked, looking his son dead into the eyes.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with Cas this year." Dean looked at his shoes.

"Monsters do not care if you want the spent Christmas with that _Castiel._ You will be there, Dean. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir." Dean said with trouble and slammed the door behind him.

At 23:30 John was lying, drunk out of his mouth, on his motel bed, when he woke up from a sound. John grabbed his gun from under his pillow and almost fell from his bed when he saw the spirit of his dead wife Mary!

John pointed the gun at the spirit.

"My love, I wish I could say that it's good to see you." She said walking towards John. John stumbled backwards.

"Stay back!" He yelled. "You are not my wife!"  
Mary looked hurt and didn't try to come closer to John.

"You are in danger, my love." Mary said sadly, looking John into the eyes.

"What do you mean?" John asked still not lowering the gun.

"You do not love our sons and do not care if they are happy or not. As long as they do what they are told." Mary said, fury in her eyes.

"I don't, I mean, you-" John stuttered. He slightly lowered to gun.

"John," Mary said and walked slowly towards John. "Before the sun raises you will be visited by three spirits. They will show you what you have become and I hope that you will change your view and our boys' lives."

John blinked and Mary was gone. John immediately salted the doors and loaded  his gun with salt filled shotgun shells. No spirit is going to show him shit! So John waited and when the cheap motel clock showed John that it was midnight, the lights started flickering.

* * *

"Hello." an unfamiliar voice said. John immediately shot the spirit, but, much to John's surprise, it had no effect.

"My name is Annael and I am the spirit of Christmas past." The red haired woman whispered.

"And I am here to show you the Christmas that has already been."

"Listen to me, spirit!" John stated quickly. "You won't show me anything once I'm done with you."

Annael paid no attention his words and touched John softly with two fingers on his forehead. There was a bright white light and suddenly they had left the motel.

It took John a couple moments to recognize the place where he was, but then he realized that it was the old house, in Kansas. John looked at a young man with black hair and eyes full of life. John realized that it was him, before the fire, before the hunting. He looked at the woman. It was Mary, sweet, beautiful Mary. Young John and Mary were sitting on the ground enjoying some wine and an old Christmas song.

"We're going to be so happy here." Mary said.

"With kids." Young John added and kissed Mary softly on the lips.

"And a white fence." John felt tears coming up in his eyes. It had been so long, since he saw his wife, his real wife, alive.

Young John stood up and helped young Mary also up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure." Young Mary said and she took his hand. Together they danced around the room.

"See how happy you once were on Christmas." The spirit said to John. John didn't answer.

There was again a bright white light and the location changed.  

John and Annael were standing in middle of a crappy motel room. On one of the beds sat two boys giving each other Christmas presents.

"Isn't Dad coming home, Dean?" The youngest kid asked.

"He'll come, Sammy." Dean assured his younger brother. "I know it for sure."

Young Sam didn't seem to believe his brother and look at his lap.

"Hey," Young Dean said. "He'll come and he will bring presents."

John felt a deep pain in his heart. He remembered this Christmas.

"Annael take me back." He demanded, "I don't want to see this."

"I cannot take you back, John Winchester. You must learn from your actions."

John watched as young Sam softly started to sing a Christmas song. Dean joined in too.  
A tear escaped John's eye.

"I didn't came home that night." John whispered softly.

"I know." Annael replied softly. "Sam and Dean were disappointed. I think it was that night that Sam lost faith in you and Dean faith in Christmas."

Annael looked John deep into his eyes.

"This is all your doing, John Winchester. Do not ever forget that."

* * *

There was a bright white light and John was back in his motel room again, it was 01:00. He had only been gone for an hour, but it felt so much longer.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" A loud voice screamed next to John's ear. John jumped backwards, looking for his gun. Before him stood a young short man, with half long blond hear and whisky coloured eyes. In his mouth was a lollipop.

"My name is Gabriel and I am the spirit of Christmas present!" Gabriel still yelled.

"Don't look so afraid, Johnny! I am only going to show what is happening now or in the past or future. Time is hard isn't it?"

Gabriel frowned for a moment and then turned back to John.

"Come then," He said, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Gabriel grabbed John by the shoulder and suddenly with a loud bang they were standing in a house. It was a nice house with framed pictures on the walls.

"Where are we?" John asked the spirit.

"Lebanon, Kansas. " Gabriel answered without looking away from the door. "He should be coming in any moment now." Gabriel mumbled.

"Ah, there he is!" Gabriel clapped his hands, when the front door opened and Dean stepped through the door.

"Cas!" He yelled down the hall. "I'm home!" Dean took off his coat and another man at the end of hall started to approach him. 'So this must be Castiel.' John thought. Castiel was shorter than Dean, but still tall. He had ruffled black hair and ocean blue eyes. Castiel kissed Dean briefly on his lips.

"How was the hunt?" He asked.

"Fine." Dean answered shortly.

"Are you going to spend Christmas home this year?" Castiel asked. Dean didn't answer and didn't look his partner in the eyes. Castiel seemed to take that for a no and sighed softly.

"Sometimes I think you work too hard." Castiel said softly.

"Who else in going to stop the monsters." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel soft on his cheek.

"I'm home now." He said, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and said: "I made pie for you. Your favourite."

"You're too good for me, angel." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel passionate on the lips.

"Okay, gross." Gabriel said and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Dean!" A voice yelled and a tall man with long brown hair walked towards  
Dean. Dean let go of Cas and hugged the tall man.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy!" He said letting go of his brother.

"They have contact?" John asked Gabriel. Gabriel popped the lollipop out his mouth and said: "Yeah, for a while now. When Dean became pretty close with Cas, he told him about Sam and Cas pushed Dean into contacting his brother again."

"I never knew that!" John said softly.

"Now, when did you ever showed interest in Sam's or Dean's private lives?" Gabriel said sassily.

John saw how Dean hugged a blond woman tightly.

"Jessica, it's good to see you." He said.

"It's good to see you too, Dean."

"Who the hell is that?" John asked.

"That is Sam's wife, Jessica." Gabriel answered simply. "They are married for what, two years now I think. Dean was best man on the wedding."

 John followed the company to the dining room. The dinner table was set with crystal wine glasses and sliver ware. In the middle of the table stood a giant roosted turkey.

"Smells good, Cas." Dean said kissing Castiel softly on top of his head.

"Why did you put an extra plate on the table?" Dean asked confused.

Castiel looked at his shoes. "I thought, maybe, your father." Castiel stuttered.

"Forget it, it was false hope." Castiel said and picked up the plate and cutlery and walked to, what John assumed, was the way to the kitchen. Dean followed Cas.

"Go on." Gabriel said and dragging John towards to kitchen.

Castiel was busy putting the plate back in cabinet. Dean grabbed Castiel's hands.

"Cas look at me." He said and Castiel raised his head and looked Dean in the eyes.

"I know you hoped that I would have been home this year, but Cas the world needs me."

"It's just, " Castiel sighed, "I never see you. You're always hunting and working." Castiel freed his hands.

"Do you think this is working?" Castiel asked and Dean looked heartbroken.

"How can you say that?" he sputtered.

"Your father made it clear that he doesn't approve of us and I never see you, Dean. And honestly I don't think it will be different when we are married."

John had never seen Dean so heartbroken en defeated.

"I love you, Cas." He said. "When we are married I will hunt less, I promise."

"Easily promised, easily broken." He whispered. Dean hugged Castiel tightly.

"Let's not fight, okay. It's Christmas after all."

"Yeah, okay."

"Do you see what you are causing?" Gabriel said, now sounding angry.

"First you drove Sam and Dean apart with hunting and now you're doing the same with Castiel and Dean."

"I am not-" John started to protest.

"Yes you are, John!" Gabriel looked at him again, he had the lollipop in his hand. "Can't you see Cas makes Dean happy! And yet you refuse to let Dean spend Christmas with the man he loves!"

Gabriel relaxed. "Come on, this story has two sides. Let's go back to Sam and Jessica."

John followed Gabriel back to the dining room. Leaving Castiel and Dean behind.

"You know how my dad is, Jess!" Sam said. "He doesn't care for me or Dean, he just wants the job the be finished." John saw the anger in his son's eyes and to be honest , it scared him.

"No I don't, Sam." The woman, Jessica, said. "Because I have never met him! You didn't invite him to our wedding or for Christmas."

"That's because I didn't want him there!" Sam said angry.

"The man shut the door in face and told me not the come back."

Jessica relaxed and said: "I know. It's just, seeing Cas and Dean like this. It's killing me."

"Me too." Sam mumbled

"Please Gabriel, take me back!" John begged the spirit now. "I don't want to see this anymore."

Gabriel looked John dead into the eyes. Every sign of joy was gone.

"As you wish." He only said and snapped his fingers.

* * *

It was 02:00. John sat on his bed, head in his hands. Suddenly the temperature dropped and he felt a cold breeze blowing in his neck.

"I am Lucifer," a voice said, "the ghost of Christmas future."

John looked up. A short man with blond hair and dead eyes looked at him.

"Whatever you are going to show me, please make it quick." John said.

Lucifer grabbed his shoulder firmly. They were in a bedroom. Castiel was lying under the covers, eyes closed, but John could see that he was awake.  
Dean came into the room. The only thing was wearing was a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. He climbed under the covers. Castiel turned around and started to kiss Dean all over his face. Softly and with passion.

"Not now, Cas." Dean said, stopping the man from kissing him. "I'm not in the mood." Cas pulled away and sighed.

"You are never in the mood anymore." He mumbled.

"Sorry, Cas. It's just-"

"Bad hunt. I know." Castiel turned around with his face to the wall. John could see the tears in his eyes.

The location changed, they were in a motel room and Dean was packing.

"Where are you going?" John heard the other him say.

"Home." Dean answered shortly.

"No, I don't think so." Other John said.  "There is another hunt nearby, probably vampires."

"We just took out five shapeshifters." Dean said.

"The earlier we get this done, the better."

The location changed again and John came with a shock to the realization that they were standing on a graveyard. They were busy with a service.

"Lucifer, tell me. Who are they burying there?" John asked the spirit.

"Why don't you take a look?" John walked closer. The service was over and the people started to walk away. John saw his sons, standing close together. John looked at the gravestone and read:

**Castiel Winchester**

**17 March 1979 - 24 December**

**Beloved Son, Husband and Brother**

The year of dead was unreadable.

"This is all your fault, Dean Winchester!" A woman screamed all out of sudden. "When Castiel first laid hands on you, he was lost!"

John looked at Dean's face, there were tears streaming down his eyes.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said softly. He guided Dean away from the grave.

"Lucifer, how did this happen?" he asked the spirit

"When you and Dean were hunting shapeshifters, one of them escaped. The shapshifter wanted revenge on Dean and went after Castiel. So the shifter changed into Dean and went to their house. It tortured Castiel for hours and it filmed everything too. When he finally died it was a blessing."

Lucifer laughed. It was a harsh humourless laugh.

"Foolish boy. The worst part is that Dean was the one to find him. Tied to a kitchen chair, the video of Castiel getting tortured playing again and again." He laughed and imitated Castiel's voice: "Please Dean, this isn't you. I know it isn't. Where is the real Dean? Please stop!"

Lucifer laughed again.

The location changed, they were now in Dean's house again. They laid passed out on the sofa. There was a bottle of liquor in his hand, a picture of him and Castiel was lying on his chest. Sam walked through the door. He sighed and took the bottle out of Dean's hand. Sam grabbed the picture of Dean's chest. He looked at it, smiled sadly and put it on the table.

He placed Dean's arm over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him upstairs.

It changed again, they were standing on the graveyard again. This time it were only Sam and Jessica standing by a grave.

"Go on," Lucifer said mockingly, "Take a look."

The gravestone said:

**Dean Winchester**

**24 January 1979 - 24 December**

**Beloved Brother**

**May his soul forever rest with his lover**

"No!" John yelled. That couldn't be true. Lucifer was laughing.

"You killed your oldest son!" He laughed. "And your youngest hates you more than anything."

"I didn't-" John started.

"Yes, you did! Because of you Castiel got killed by that shapshifter! Because of you Dean couldn't reach him in time! Guess who Dean blamed? Himself!"

"Shut up!" John yelled and he tried the punch Lucifer. Lucifer easily blocked the punch and continued yelling and laughing.

"So on the anniversary of his dead he went to a bar and drunk himself to dead! Everybody thought that it was an accident! But Sam knew better, he knew it was all your fault! And now you are all alone!"

"No! I can change this!" John yelled. "Please let me fix this!"

Lucifer kept laughing and John woke up in the motel. It was 03:00, if he was quick he could still make it to Dean and Cas' house. He quickly checked out and ran to his car. John was certain that he broke at least five laws, the way he drove, but that didn't matter because he was on the way to see his sons and their partners.

* * *

 

It was 7:00, by the time he arrived in Lebanon, Kansas. He stood in front the house the spirits had showed him. Would they be awake? John pressed on the doorbell. He waited a few moments and then the door opened. In the doorway stood Dean, only in a T-Shirt and a boxer short.

"Dad?" Dean whispered.

"Dean, who is it?" a voice asked and Castiel appeared.

"Hello, Castiel." John said and he smiled. Castiel en Dean both stood completely still and in shock. Castiel was the first to recover from the shock.

"Would you like to come in, Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes please, Castiel." John said and smiled. "And you may call me John."

Castiel and Dean both moved out of the way and John came in.

Sam and Jessica came down the stairs.

"Dad." Sam said.

"Hello, Sam." John greeted his son. Jessica laid a calming hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Sam asked a bit aggressive.  

"I'd like to celebrate Christmas with my sons, for once. If you'd let me." John looked at his shoes.

"So what?" Sam said crossing his arms over each other. "You tell me not to come back and suddenly, you want to spend Christmas with us? It doesn't work like that."

"I know that I have done things that will not be easy to forgive." John said. Sam snorted.

"You mean like abandoning me and Dean."

"Sam." Dean interrupted him.

"No, Dean. Dad you're tearing Dean and Cas apart." Castiel turned red.

"I know." John said, "And I'm not asking you to forgive me. Now I just ask you to celebrate Christmas with me." And after a moment of silence John said: "Please."

Sam dropped his arms and after another moment of silence he said softly: "Okay."

And that was the beginning of a new future.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. All the mistakes are mine, cause I don't have a Beta and English isn't my first language.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
